Bunny Kisses
by Ashalita Hisatake
Summary: Nick Wilde fell in love with his partner Judy Hopps but was too chicken to tell her. When he finally gained the courage to tell her, she was on a sick leave. Nick was shocked that she didn't even tell him about her sick leave and investigate why that is. Curiosity killed the cat you know but this case, a fox.
Bunny kisses

 **Dear Readers,**

 **I love this movie. I guess it is because the main character is a rabbit and I love rabbits. I was expecting a romantic moment between Nick and Judy but I guess fanfiction can satisfy me. I guess I am a sucker for romance. Please hit me up with reviews and I hope you all love it.**

 **-Ashalita**

 **P.S: I don't own Zootopia but I just love it!**

The sound of a buzzing alarm clock filled the room. Nick Wilde jolted up from his bed and let out a yawn. _Damn, it is time for work already._ He thought, stretching out his arms. "Well, I can't keep Judy waiting." He jumped out of bed and walked into the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror and let out a sigh. _I look like shit… Damn, I can't get Judy looking like this._ Then he paused. _WHERE DID THE HELL JUDY COME FROM? WHY AM I EVEN THINKING ABOUT HER?_ He blushed knowing why. Judy has been a loyal and trustworthy friend and yes, he hates to admit that he loves the way her violet eyes sparkle when she looks at him. He loves it when her smile makes him melt and she only smiles that beautiful smile to him. He loves it when she hugs him, filling him with her loving warmth. However, there are also things that he hates about her as well. He hates it when other men especially male rabbits hit on her. He hates it when he gives her hints and still too naïve to see it. He hates it that every times she is near him, he turns to an emotional mess. But the thing that he hates the most is that he loves her so damn much and she doesn't even know it. He let out a sigh. He turned back to the mirror and stared at it with confidence. "Get it together Nick. You are going to tell the woman of your dreams that you love her. You are not going to chicken out as you always do. You are not going to go home empty handed. You are going to steal her heart."

Nick made his way to work and when he got there, Officer Clawhauser was there to greet him. "Hey Nick, looking cool as always." He said, smiling.

"Thanks Ben, so did Judy come in?" Nick asked.

"You don't know. I thought she told you." Clawhauser said.

"Told me what?" Nick said, staring at him with a baffle look.

"Officer Hopps requested a sick leave. She won't be here this whole week. I am not entirely certain why she is on leave. She looks perfectly fine last week." Clawhauser said. "I thought she told you since you two are close and also partners."

"She failed to mention that. Thanks Ben." Nick said, heading to Chief Bogo Office. _Sick Leave? Is she okay? I have to talk to Chief Bogo. He might tell me what is going on with her. I just wonder why she didn't tell me._ He was filling so many emotions while making his way to Chief Bogo's Office. He was hurt that Judy didn't tell him about the leave. He was worried that she was on a sick leave and she is in her cruddy apartment alone, sick and weak. He was sad that he should have paid more attention to her when they were working. He should have seen the signs. "Damn Nick, you are supposed to be on top of things." He cursed himself. "You failed as her damn partner." When he got to the office, he knocked on the door.

"Officer Wilde, come in…"

"Whoa, how did you know it was me?" Nick asked.

"Just get your ass in here." His boss snapped. He walked in the room and found him going through paperwork on his desk. "So you are here about Officer Hopps?"

"Yes, I want to know what happened to her. She didn't even tell me that she was on sick leave." Nick said. "Please sir, tell me what you know. I am worried about my partner."

"You really don't know." Chief Bogo said.

"What do you mean I don't know?" Nick asked.

"Judy is not entirely sick. She is fine but it is that time of the year… I don't know how to explain this." Chief Bogo said, scratching his head. "It is not my place to say plus it is not a topic I will like to discuss with you. It is unprofessional."

"Come on, you got to tell me something." Nick snapped. "She is my partner and I need to know what is going on with her. I am supposed to have her back. I am supposed to protect her. So please…" He gripped his fists. "Please tell me what is going on with my partner. She is really important to me."

"Officer Wilde, I will give you the day off." Chief Bogo said.

"What? Where did that come from?" Nick snapped. "I just want to know what is going on with Judy."

"Go ask her yourself. I will give you the day off today but tomorrow you better be here working your ass off." He replied, crossing his arms. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir…" Nick said.

"Good, you are dismissed." He ordered. Nick left the room and Chief Bogo let out a sigh. "Sorry Judy, I couldn't keep him away from you. He is stuck on you like glue. Please forgive me."

 _Fuck, I hate not knowing anything especially when it comes to Judy. I hope she is okay._ He raced to Judy's place. _Time of the year… What did Chief Bogo mean by that? He didn't even want to tell me. Damn this is annoying._ He made it to her apartment door and knocked on it. "Carrot, are you in there? It's me Nick." He turned the doorknob and it wasn't lock. _Something is not right here. She always locks her door._ He quietly walked in and found her on her bed, cuddling in a cozy blanket. "Judy…" He closed the door behind him and walked to her. "Hey Carrot, are you okay?" She opened her eyes and started shaking.

"Oh no, why are you here?" She said. "You are not supposed to be here."

"I came to check up on you. What in the hell are you thinking, not telling me about your leave? We are partners and we have to tell me theses sort of things." Nick snapped. _What does she mean that I am not supposed to be here?_

"You don't understand… It is…" She stuttered.

"It is what? What are you hiding from me?" He snapped. "Do you even trust me?"

"I… I trust you with my life…" She stuttered. "But… I didn't want you to see me like this…"

"Like what?" Nick said, getting irritated. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE CARROT?!"

"HEY, KEEP IT DOWN!" Her nosey neighbors screamed.

"OH SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He snapped. "YOU GUYS ARE WORSE!" _I wish I can arrest those idiots or she moved into a better apartment._ He then turned to her once more and she was still shaking. "Hey Judy, are you okay? Are you cold?" She suddenly pulled him to her bed and pinned him down. She was on top on him. Nick blushed when he realized that she was in a white nightgown and smelled like blueberries. _She is so breathtaking…_ Nick has never seen her in a dress and here she is on top of him in a stunning nightgown. And to make matters worse, her body was pressed onto his, which made him turned every shade of red. _Is this a dream? Is she really on top of me? It is like my fantasies… Damn Nick, stay focus._ "Judy, what are you doing?"

"I can't control it… Nick... my body…It is… mating season…" She said, breathing heavily. "I didn't want to tell you because… I… I…" She moved closer and closer to his lips and he blushed even more. "I… want you…"

"WHAT!" Nick screamed, squirting out blood from his nose. _Did I just hear correctly? Did she just say, "I want you" to me? I guess I heard it wrong._ She started planting kisses on his neck and rubbed his chest. "Judy…" _Damn, this is totally like the sex dream I had a few nights ago. I must be dreaming and I don't even know it._ She nibbled on his ear and he let out a small moan. _This must be a dream… A very good dream._ She unbuttoned his uniform and started kissing his chest. "Judy…." Blissful sensation raced throughout his body and he wanted more. She then faced him and let out a smile. Without a word, she moved towards his lips and kissed him. _IS SHE REALLY KISSING ME? THIS IS ALL REAL! SHE IS REALLY DOING THIS TO ME!_ He froze in shock that he didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to respond. She pulled back and found him baffled. _I don't know what to say to her._ She then covered her mouth.

"Oh Nick, I am so sorry…" She said, crying. _I ruined everything._ "I… I didn't…" She pulled herself away from him and stormed into her closet. She locked herself in there and sat on the floor, hugging her legs. _I didn't want this to happen._ She cried even more. _I didn't want to lose him…_ Then there was a knock on the door. "Leave me alone Nick…"

"Judy, please come out." Nick said.

"No, I rather stay here. I might make things worse." She cried. "Just leave Nick…"

"I don't want to. I want to stay here with you." Nick said, sitting on the floor and leaning against the door. "I don't want to leave you." He then touched his lips and let out a smile. _Also, you gave me one hell of a kiss sweetheart._ "You know Carrot, you know how to drive a fox crazy."

"Sorry…" She said. "These urges are new to me. Throughout the years, mating season was a breeze for me but this year, these urges appeared and it is hard to control myself. I didn't want to tell you."

"Come on Carrot, it is natural and there is nothing to be embarrass about." Nick said "You can talk to me about these things."

"I can't…" She said. "Because the urges grows stronger when I am around you." Nick blushed when he heard that. "I didn't want to ruin our friendship also I didn't know if you felt the same way but now I know that you don't have any romantic feelings towards me."

"Judy, what made you say that?"

"You didn't kiss me back." She replied. There was a brief silence after that. _I was right. He doesn't feel the same way._ "Please leave Nick and forget about all this." Then the door opened and she stared at the fox with shock. "How did you open the door? I locked it."

"I was a con artist remember." Nick said, kneeling in front of her. "Hey Judy, you know very well it is going to be hard for me to forget everything especially that kiss." She buried her face in her arms.

"Please just forget." She mumbled. "Please go away." He then grabbed her paw and lifted up her chin.

"You want to try that kiss again?" He asked, giving her a smile. He wiped her tears away. "I love you Judy. I really do. I was just overwhelmed with the kiss. It was like a dream come true. I just finish mating season and trust me I know how you feel. I wanted you so bad. I wanted to make love to you. I only wanted you. You are truly the one for me Judy and I am happy that you feel the same way for me." He then kissed her forehead. "So I am sorry for not kissing you back but let me make it up to you." He cupped her face and stared into her glimmering and beautiful violet eyes. He kissed her lightly and she kissed back. The kiss deepened and grew passionately and wild. Nick pulled her closer and his hands roam her body. She let out a small moan as she felt his paws on her fur. They moved to the bed and pull apart. They stared at each other for a brief moment. _You finally did it. You finally told her…_ "So will you forgive a dumb fox?"

"Not a dumb fox, my dumb fox." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you too Nick."

"My sly bunny…" He said, smiling. She had the carrot pen and pressed the button.

 ** _I wanted you so bad. I wanted to make love to you. I only wanted you._**

He blushed in front of her and she let out a giggle. "Crazy are we…" She teased.

"Like I said before, you know how to make a fox crazy." He said. "It is not like I wanted you just for sex. It is just I wanted to be the only person to love you but I was so scared that you didn't feel the same way so I kept it to myself. But it was killing me honey every time you were getting hit on or not telling you how I felt about you."

"It is called Love, Sweetheart." She teased.

"Then I think I am going to love being crazy." He said, kissing her once more.


End file.
